Yun Che
~~Contains Spoilers~~ Personality Strives to become powerful enough to protect the ones close to him. He has a nature arrogance from his previous life in the Azure Cloud Continent. Usually he is always calm and indifferent unless his family is involved the he becomes extremely overbearing. History Yun Che is from Floating Cloud City where his adopted grandfather, Xiao Lie is the 5th elder for the Xiao Clan in the city. At the beginning of the story, he was chased by various of people because he had the Sky Poison Pearl, a treasure that can cure any poison in the world, and since he didn't want anybody else to have it he committed suicide by jumping of a cliff. He found himself in Floating Cloud City where he wakes up in the body of a boy with the same name in another world. The body itself had been murdered by murdering heart poison, but thanks to Sky Poison Pearl, that had merged with his left hand, he reincarnated into his current body without any problems. However, in this new world, their abilities were most important aspect of all, but because of Yun Che had broken spiritual veins at a young age, he can't go any farther than 1st rank of elementary level. He was considered as trash to many people but no one dared to offend him as his adoptive grandfather is the strongest elder in the city. He ends up marrying Xia Qingyue, and on their wedding night she made him sleep on the floor and in return he couldn't sleep so he goes out side to watch the stars and ends up going into the Xiao Clans Mountain finding a star concealing grass thanks to the detection ability of the Sky Poison Pearl.Chapter 9Chapter 10 He ends up meeting Jasmine for the first time, and discovered her unconscious and was poisoned by an unknown poison that even the Sky Poison Pearl couldn't cure right away. She ends up biting and sucking his blood, binding her life with his, then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl to detoxify the poison over time.Chapter 11 After finding out Jasmine entered the Sky Poison Pearl, he starts heading back home but runs into Xiao Lingxi, his "Little Aunt", and they end up falling asleep together on the mountain gazing at the stars. Soon afterward Yun Che gives Xia Qingyue Heavenly Gods Spiritual Veins under the pretense that he was "releasing the cold", which spand over several days, and since his profound veins were crippled it took a lot of effort to do causing sever strain on his body which eventually lead to Xia Qingyue letting him finally sleep in the same bed as her.Chapter 21 Later the Xiao Sect's Xiao Kuangyun came to the Xiao Clan to find a talented disciple to bring back with him, and gave them as a gift Profound Opening Powder, which can restore profound veins.Chapter 23 Once he saw Xia Qingyue his lust started to overflow and he tried to get her but he failed causing him to go after Xiao Lingxi, but still failed. Causing him to work with Xiao Yulong to frame Xiao Lingxi with the Profound Opening Powder, because of Yun Che's profound veins, but his original plan failed due to Yun Che unraveling everything. It was found out that Yun Che wasn't Xiao Ying wasn't his biological son causing Yun Che to get expelled and Xiao Lie and Xiao Lingxi to get imprisoned in the rear mountains Reflection Gorge.Chapter 32 He later returns and goes to the Reflection Gorge to ask about his identity and finds out his surnam is Yun, thus changing his name to Yun Che. While on his journey he goes to Cyan Forest Town and happens to run into Xiao Kuangyun, which he sends Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu to humiliate Yun Che, but as they where attacking Jasmine woke up for the first time and she kills both of them causing the Absolute God Slaying poison to rebound.Chapter 42 Jasmine becomes Yun Che's master and wlas going to give him new profound veins with the power of a god, but he has to agree to three of her requests. First gather a stalk of Netherworld Udumbara Flower, three Profound Beast Cores no lower than that of the Tyrant Profound Realm as well as at least thirty five kilos of Purple Veined God Crystal. The second is reach the Sovereign Profound Realm within thirty years. Third was to kneel down and worship her as her as his master, but since she was younger than him he declined, but in the end she forced him to.Chapter 43 Agreeing to all three Yun Che recieved the blood of the Evil God destroying his old profound veins and building the profound veins of the Evil God. Trivia The reason his spiritual veins were destroyed since he was young was because of the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region when they was chasing after his parents. References Category:Characters